herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kikyo
'''Kikyo '''is a supporting protagonist in the anime/manga series ''Inuyasha. ''She is a shrine maiden who loved Inuyasha and was killed by Naraku (disguised as Inuyasha) who made the two fight fifty years prior (in Inuyasha's time) to the story's start. She is brought back to life by the ogress Urasue. Although she looks alive, her body is still "dead," and she must ingest the souls of the dead to move. Her body is made of mud and leaves and hosts a portion of Kagome's soul. Still under the impression that Inuyasha had betrayed her, she tries to kill him and drag him to hell upon her reunion with him. However, after learning from her sister Kaede that Naraku was behind her death and that he had turned her and Inuyasha against each other, she decides to dedicate her time in the earthly realm to kill him. Though she acts cold towards Inuyasha and in numerous times implies that they were through, she still has feelings for him, and at the begining of the series displays jealousy towards her reincarnation, Kagome. Though, instead of acting on her feelings and jealousy she distances herself from Inuyasha and his group and continues to pursue Naraku alone, and during her journey she gradually casts away her bitterness and returns to her old compassionate self. She ends up saving Kohaku and Miroku's lives and dies peacefully in arms of InuYasha after being attacked by Naraku. As the group mourn over her death, they watch as her soul is released to be reborn in the future as Kagome. She is voiced by Noriko Hidaka in the Japanese version of the anime and Willow Johnson in the English version, the former of whom also voices Akane Tendo and Near. __TOC__ Appearance Kikyo was often described as a very beautiful woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. Kikyo wore the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. Kikyo wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders (similar to Inuyasha's and Jaken's outfits). Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. Kikyo's kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. Kikyō wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. Like a majority of other characters, she also was perpetually barefoot throughout the series, however this was changed in the anime where Kikyo wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. Kikyo sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments. Personality Kikyō was always known as a compassionate woman. Kind, caring, and considerate, she was very sympathetic toward everyone, even her enemies. This was seen when she tended to Onigumo's well-being despite him being a bandit. She also had compassion toward Kansuke, and sympathy toward Inuyasha. She poured out her soul to anyone in need of help, even after her resurrection. Kikyō was also very good with children during her lifetime; no matter what village she went to, the children were always fond of her. However, Kikyō, after her resurrection, was not always as kind as she once was. She had developed a new-found hatred that she never had when she was alive. At first, she wanted revenge on Inuyasha, believing him to be her murderer. However, she eventually found out the truth and turned her hatred toward Naraku. Slowly, she started to become more like her former self. Kikyō was a very wise woman for her age, and quite deceptive. Kikyō devised cunning plans to destroy Naraku, although she went about it in strange ways. For a time, Kikyō seemed to be on Naraku's side since she handed him Kagome's Shikon jewel shards, to which this action caused Inuyasha to accuse Kikyō of betrayal. However, she explained that she gave him the shards to cast Naraku toward death and that she would never allow him to take Inuyasha's life. She wanted revenge just as much as he did and desired to end Naraku's life. She figured out that Naraku was a half-demon and that he still possessed Onigumo's heart, whose owner still had feelings for her. Kikyō found his feelings for her ironic and ludicrous, and felt much contempt toward him. As a Specter, Kikyō has shown more of a sadistic side of her than she was alive as she laughs at Naraku and taunting him, in regards to Naraku's possession of Onigumo's heart, whenever she gets the chance as Naraku spies on her. She was never intimidated by Naraku and was bold whenever she faced him. After Kikyō's resurrection, she developed a strong attachment to life that she didn't have when she was alive. Refusing to die alone, she decided she would take Inuyasha with her to hell. However, this goal eventually faded as she learned more about the circumstances behind her death. Kikyō's feelings for Inuyasha were complex and strained. At first, Kikyō's pure love for him turned to deep hatred (although deep down, part of her still loved him). As the series progressed, Kikyō's hateful feelings toward Inuyasha disappeared. Although Kikyō and Inuyasha's feelings were mutual, their relationship was awkward and strained because of Kagome, her 20th century reincarnation. Kikyō was well aware of Kagome's love for Inuyasha (as well as his for Kagome), and the situation did not sit well with her. Because of this, Kikyō was jealous of Kagome, believing that she was replacing her, and as a result, was not very fond of her. Despite her hidden discomfort over this, Kikyō came to accept the fact that Kagome was taking her place in this world and in the anime, would go as far as to protect Kagome since Inuyasha would be heartbroken if she died. Trivia * Kikyo shares her Japanese voice actor with Akane Tendo, the main female protagonist of ''Ranma 1/2, ''while in the English dub, she shares her voice actor with Akane's sister, Kasumi, who strongly resembles Kikyo in personality. Gallery Z568578 (7).jpg Z435 (25).jpg Z435 (24).jpg Z435 (1).jpg Kikyou (6).jpg Kikyoshoot.jpg Kikyo.jpg Iy kikyou098.jpg Ed7f29 57d285717921630e9dadc62a8a8f57d9.jpg Ed7f29 57d28562a8a8f57d9.jpg !z (42).jpg !Kikyou (67).jpg 3775046351 c19f69e759.jpg !bscap042.jpg 435 (16).jpg Kikyou (19a).jpg Kikyou (26a).jpg z (13).jpg 585893.jpg jtumblr_n45kho1_500.gif kikyo_2011_by_huoyanxing-d5yfbp8.jpg External Links Kikyo- Inuyasha Wiki Kikyo- Villains Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Amazons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Priests Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Anti Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Revived Heroes Category:Archers Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Undead Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Sage Category:Wise Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Love Rivals Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Zombies Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes